ZNT: Sekiryuutei
by Death0generation
Summary: Five thousand years after the fall of Khaos Brigade. Sacrifices were made, blood was spilled, tears were shed and hearts were broken. In the midst of a mending wound, Hyoudou Issei stands, accompanied by the god of dragons as he starts a new journey. Issei will be OP and Saito will be in the story. Issei may/may not have a Harem. Whether I continue this story will be up to Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This story is only a trial. If I receive enough good reviews then I might continue this story.

Issei will not be Louise's familliar.

Saito will be in the story, there was just not enough space to put his name.

Tabitha will have an important role in the story.

No OC main characters.

Only reason why I had OC in the description is because there would be a fair number of them.

Please Review! No really, I'm begging you.

* * *

Broken Hearts, Mending Wounds and a New Adventure

* * *

Hey everyone it's me Issei! It's been five thousand years since Khaos Brigade's down fall. Right after their defeat I was immediately promoted into a high class devil; which was only possible due to the destruction of the devil council.

After my promotion I was then asked to step up and be the next Asmodeus of the underworld. I accepted of course, since no one else seemed to fit the title. Although with my then position as a dragon king, it was hard balancing both of them at once. Luckily I had a very wonderful and reliable secretary in the body of Ravel Phenex.

Thanks to her help I was able to keep up with all of the work thrown at me from both my occupations. I also assisted in developing a technique that allows someone to safely take out a person's sacred gear without the possessor feeling any pain or die. I was also able to assist Michael and the other seraphs and leaders of various factions untangle the mysteries of the system of God. Thanks to this we were able to fix some of the wrongs of the church.

Of course right now everything is going smoothly. I now carry many titles consisting of, The Red Dragon King, The Sekiryuutei, True Asmodeus –most likely because the former one was more lazy than lustful–, True Heavenly Dragon God, The Crimson Dragon God, The Husband of The Dragon God, The harem King, The Harem Emperor, The Perverted King and many more.

Of course… the peace we now have did not come without sacrifices of our own. The reason why the spot of Asmodeus was open was because three of the Four Maous perished during the fight against The Trihexa. The deaths include… Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub and… Sirzechs Lucifer. Serafall Leviathan almost added to the body count if we did not get to her in time.

My rival, Kiba lost the ability to use his left hand, and I lost the sight in my right eye. Grayfia lost a loving husband, Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory lost a wonderful son, Millicas lost a doting father and Rias lost her only brother. I lost my Brother-in-law.

Kuroka became crippled and unable to use her senjutsu due to exhausting it trying to protect an unconscious Koneko-chan. Old Man Sun Wukong perished after buying us time to escape during our first fight against The Trihexa. Shemhaza-san's wife died protecting their child despite not having any power to fight. Ddraig went into a deep sleep. Sairaorg-san became the next Lucifer… he also lost his mother who fought valiantly to the end.

Griselda lost the ability to walk. Michael had his wings ripped off of his back. Heaven was turned into a bloody mess; even now, they are still repairing some of the broken buildings.

There was a ten year time of mourning. It took us ten years to be able to cope with all of our losses and some are still trying to. I myself have not completely recovered from those losses. There are times that I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming my Brother's name. There are times where I would dream that everyone left me as I was too weak to protect them.

Sometimes I would see my wife, Rias, crying in her sleep, muttering her brother's name. There are times during the war where I would hear Sairaorg-san cry himself to sleep, thinking of his mother. On the days of their deaths we had an unspoken rule, do not speak unless necessary. No one was able to truly cope with our comrade's deaths.

I am now currently married to Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko-chan, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Kuroka, Griselda, Penemue, Kunou and Kunou's mother, Yasaka.

Some of the women I mentioned helped me cope with my losses as I helped them with theirs. During my time with them I really didn't want them to leave my side and so I proposed to them, I was prepared to be rejected but to my surprise they all said yes. It may have been because they loved me, it may have been to cope with the sadness, and it could have been both. But if whether they wanted me, needed or both, I don't care, as long as I can be by their side.

Grayfia was the one that was hit the hardest with Sirzech's death. She went into a major depression and almost committed suicide. We were able to stop her from doing that. I spent a lot of time with her and ended up falling for her more than I should. I couldn't take my hands away from her and we ended up doing it.

After our first night together we ended up meeting regularly. Sometimes just to spend some time and catch up on things, sometimes we end up doing it at the end of the day. I proposed to her, but, it seemed like she was still trying to cope with the events that conspired that left her with a huge empty space in her heart.

After a while more I also ended up marrying Grayfia. Although, rather than a marriage of love, it was more like a marriage of consolation. Our marriage was more like there to help her cope with her loss rather than for the love we had. It took a lot of time but Millicas finally started calling me Otou-sama; although with "Issei" in front. I can never be Millicas' father.

What am I doing now you ask? I am currently in front of my brother's grave. All of my wives have become tired and asked to sleep for a long time. I complied, knowing how hard it is to live for so long while carrying such heaviness in our hearts. The only one who is still with me is Ophis. I never married her, but it was publicly accepted that she was my wife. I sealed Rias and the others inside of me so that we would still be together.

And now… here I am, in front of my brother's grave, in order to say goodbye one last time. I am going on a trip. I left everything I have to my children and my children's children. I left a note to the other leaders concerning this; they have all wished me good luck on my trip.

Standing up from my position, I offered my hand towards my companion, "Let's go, Ophis," I said, she grabbed my hand and we started walking, into the light that begs for my entrance.

"Here I come," I said, walking towards a portal of green light.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is how I usually do my stories, start with two short chapters then start increasing the number of words from there._

_I currently have another project that I'm working on and I don't want to waste my time on a story that people won't read, so please tell me if I should continue this or not._

_Also, if people who hasn't read The Anomaly -a highschool DxD fanfic I'm currently writing-, and even those that have, what I'm doing is trying to do things that hasn't been done yet._

_That is my goal for writing fan fics._

_And again R&R_

_Thank you!_

_yours truly D0g_

* * *

_The Promise, The Princess and The Dragons_

* * *

_"__Sei," the blue haired woman in front of me said. She was wearing a blue night gown as she lay in her bed. Her hair, which was usually tied into a small sphere, was spread all over her bed._

_"__My familiar, my lifelong partner and my most trusted ally," her voice was hoarse, "The knight that watched over me during my childhood," I could feel her resistance towards the poison she drank lessen, "I have only one wish left before I succumb to the spell," her eyes started to glaze over, "please protect Charlotte," and with that, her eyes closed._

_"__I swear on my pride as your familiar," I said as I watched her chest rise and fall._

_I stood up and walked out of the doors. I then told the guards stationed outside of her room, "Protect her even at the cost of your own lives," and with that, I walked away._

* * *

_Flash Back End_

* * *

It's been a few years since that incident. The person I was asked to protect was sent on missions where she could have died. If it wasn't for mine and Ophis' interventions and assists from the shadows, then she would have long been dead.

Not much to the surprise of me and Ophis, she was able to tell that we were assisting her when the going gets tough. She never met us when she was a child, as I wanted to avoid any unnecessary interactions with people other than my master. And so asked why we were doing that. All we said was that we were asked by someone, we didn't go into any further details.

Even though she hasn't met us, we watched over her even when she was but a child. Her eyes back then were full of radiant light, but, after what happened to her mother… they became duller than a starless night sky.

I decided to follow her anywhere she went, as it was easier to protect her that way. With the power I received from Ophis and Great red, I was able to transform myself into a red staff with a dragon design that she always carried on her back, but never really used, Ophis on the other hand decided to transform into a cloak. After that we went on many adventures together, not unlike those of my teenage years.

With the power I have, breaking the curse on my current master would have been easy. But I promised her that I would not use my powers unless she asks me to, the me, who no longer has any reason to live or fight, listened to all of her orders without question, knowing that she was wise enough not to make mistakes. And, even if she did I would put everything I have to right them.

I don't know when I started getting attached to her. All I know is that the more time I spent with her, the more important she became to me. I ended up falling in love with her after her graduation from Gallia's Academy of Magic, but, she fell in love with the prince of Gallia and became the Queen. All I wanted was her happiness and so I followed her, all so I could see her smiling face. Tabitha being her daughter made her an important figure in my life, as she was the embodiment of that person's love that I failed to acquire.

And now my master's daughter has reached the age of fourteen and was sent to Tristain's Academy of Magic to be used as a spy for the current king, the bastard Joseph. The young miss has become quite the looker, although silent and barely smiles.

During her time as a first year she became well acquainted with a buxom beauty named Kirche. Although beautiful, she was not my type. My type of woman is one who does not easily spread her legs for any man that interests her. I stayed as a staff that my current "wielder" does not usually use. I only turn into my human form when we are alone.

Ophis on the other hand changes her form whenever she feels like it. Sometimes she transforms into a stuffed toy, sometimes the cloak and sometimes even as Tabitha herself -This only happens when Tabitha is sick or is sent on a mission-.

During the young miss' stay here she also got acquainted with a blond girl with cute freckles and a cute pink haired girl, who, for some reason, always fails her magic despite the large amount of energy she has inside of her. This most likely relates to the fact that the element of the magic within her is far from the element of the spells she uses.

Young miss stayed there for an entire year, and now she is in her second year. My routine never changed and it's still the same as always. And Ophis' habits didn't make any changes either. The young miss on the other hand, started smiling more and has started to get back more of the light in her eyes that she once lost.

And now, it's time for the young miss to do a familiar summoning. What she summoned was not something out of my predictions. What came out was a blue dragon, and not just any dragon, but an old dragon, also known as a rhyme dragon. Despite the species being said to have long disappeared, this one was naught but a child. Noticing my and Ophis' presence the dragon immediately stiffened to the surprise of the people around us, except for the miss who we told of our existence to. We sent it a telepathic message to ease its worries, which worked.

After that they made the pact.

After that, only one more remained, the pink haired girl named Louise. After chanting her… rather… peculiar spell an explosion occurred, from the smoke that permeated the air a groaning sound came. What appeared shocked most of the people present,from the smoke a… black haired teen appeared.

Said ten wore a blue hoodie with white here and there. He wore dark blue pants and had blue eyes. That was all… he had no special features, no outstanding anything, he was just… normal.

He reminded me of my past self. A normal person who was suddenly dragged into a world of craziness, and once after a long while, I could feel a smile stretch across my face.


End file.
